The Bachelor Party
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Emma and Leroy give Ruby an unwanted wedding present.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby lay on the couch in the office, reading. Her legs rested comfortably on Belle's lap as they sat quietly together. Ruby's eyes rose from the pages when she heard a small gasp escape from her fiancé.

"Everything okay, babe?" Ruby inquired, a tiny crooked smile played on her lips.

She lowered the magazine and looked at Ruby, shock covering her features. "Did you know it's acceptable to have women taking off their clothes at bachelor parties?"

Ruby pressed her lips together, suppressing her laughter as she nodded slowly. "I did know that." She returned her attention to her book. She flipped the page. "Why are you reading about bachelor parties?"

Belle could feel a tiny blush fill her cheeks. "Well, I…" She folded the magazine back together. "I overheard Emma saying she wanted to throw you one, and I wasn't sure what she was talking about so I looked it up…" She turned slightly, resting her hand on Ruby's calf, worry replacing the shock. "Are you planning on having half-naked girls at your party?"

Ruby raised her attention to Belle again. She huffed a small laugh. "No, baby," she assured her as she closed her book. She shifted so she was closer to her. "I already told Emma no." She smiled mischievously. "Besides, where would we find strippers in Storybrooke?"

Belle took in a sharp breath as her jaw slacked. "Ruby!" she scolded as she pushed her lightly. "So if we had these…" She made quotations in the air. "'Strippers' in Storybrooke, you would have them at your party?"

Ruby laughed. "Oh, come here." She reached out, wrapping her arms around her fiancé. Belle snuggled close to her. She kissed the top of her head. "The only woman I need taking her clothes off for me is you."

Belle rested her head against her loves chest and smiled. "Promise?"

Ruby rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "I promise."

* * *

"Emma, no," Ruby stated flatly as she picked up the plates from the table. She glanced back at them. "And the same goes for you, Leroy."

Leroy held his hands out. "Come on, Ruby!" he pleaded, following behind her. "What kind of bachelor party doesn't have strippers?"

Emma nudged him. "Dancers. Exotic dancers," she whispered harshly.

Ruby placed the plates down on the counter. "I don't care what you call them, the answer is no." She looked from one to the other. "I promised Belle. And besides, where are you going to find those type of dancers here?"

Emma pointed at Leroy. "He knows a guy."

Leroy nodded. "I know a guy."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She turned her attention fully toward Emma. "Do you honestly think Regina isn't going to have an issue with you being in room full of half-naked girls?"

"Hey, as long as I come home to her, she's fine with it," Emma stated, a small grin on her face.

Ruby balked then shook her head. "No. No strippers." She crossed her hands in front of her. "That's final." She picked up the plates again. "I just want to have a nice, quiet evening with my friends and some drinks. That's it." She looked from one to the other, a stern expression on her face. "Understood?"

They both held their hands up defensively. "Understood," they responded in unison.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she eyed them suspiciously. "Okay…." she said slowly. "Good." She turned slowly and walked back into the kitchen.

Leroy turned to Emma. "Are we really going to ditch the dancers? Cause I already made the call."

Emma made a face and blew out a breath. She waved her hand. "We aren't ditching anything," she stated, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Come on. We still have a lot more to do before the party tomorrow night."

Leroy grinned as they walked out of the Diner together.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand gripped the white fabric tightly as she turned from side to side, admiring how it fell around her. She smiled. In just a few days she would be married. Married to the only person she ever truly loved.

"Oh, Belle, you look beautiful!" Snow gushed, clasping her hands together. She stepped closer. "That dress is gorgeous."

Belle looked at her, the smile never fading from her lips. "You think Ruby will like it?"

Snow nodded. "She's going to love it." She smiled brightly at her. "You're going to have an amazing life together."

"That is the plan." Belle huffed a small laugh as her smile slowly faded. She looked at Snow, her brow drawn together in question. She sat down on her large bed, doing her best not to wrinkle the fabric of her dress. "Snow, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Snow replied as she sat down next to her. She looked at her concerned as she took Belle's hand in her own. "What is it?"

Belle hesitated for a moment, biting gently down on her lip. "Are there strippers in Storybrooke?"

Snow looked stunned by her inquiry. "Strip ... wh – I – " she stammered before the realization hit her. A small grin formed on her lips and she raised an eyebrow. "This is about Ruby's party, isn't it?"

Belle lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. She nodded slowly.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about." She wrapped an arm around her, squeezing gently. "Ruby isn't into that sort of thing." She paused, her brow furrowing. "Well, maybe when we were cursed, but that's neither here nor there…"

Belle looked up quickly, her jaw slacked. "Snow, that's not helping!"

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry..." she chuckled, hugging her again. She pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You have nothing to worry about; I promise." She touched her chin. "And if Emma does anything she's not supposed to, I'll ground her."

Belle made a face. "She's twenty-eight years old, Snow. I don't think you can ground her."

Snow released a small laugh as she spoke. "Oh, I can ground her." She looked away for a moment. "Then again, I tried that when she started dating Regina and she just looked at me like I was insane." She shook her head. "Anyway, just know that you can trust Ruby. She's not going to do anything to hurt you or hurt what you have."

"I do trust her." She looked down at her hands. "It's just ... the thought of another woman touching her in anyway makes me want to…" She grunted angrily and returned her attention to Snow. "You know what I mean?"

Snow smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." She patted her hand. "But not to worry, I honestly don't think I've ever seen that type of dancer around here." Her brow furrowed again. "Unless Leroy knows a guy…"

"Snow!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

Ruby closed her eyes as she rolled her neck. Every day at the Diner seemed to get longer. With work, planning a wedding, and having to put a stop to any shenanigans Emma and Leroy had planned for her party, she was exhausted. She sighed heavily as she walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Belle, baby, I'm home," she called out as she slowly climbed the stairs.

"Ruby?"

She paused, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Yeah, who else calls you baby?" She smirked, taking another step. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Very funny! But honestly, don't come up here yet!"

She paused again as she listened closely. She could hear Belle's hurried footsteps stomping across the bedroom floor. "Babe, I can hear you running around!" She continued on her way. "Are you trying to hide someone or are you just trying to freak me out?"

"Please, don't come up here!"

Ruby sighed. "I'm seriously exhausted, Belle. I just want to lie down." She walked one step further. "I promise I won't look at ... whatever it is you're doing. I'll most likely land face-first on the bed and pass out."

She could still hear Belle running around. The sound of doors slamming closed soon followed. She took the final step into the room and walked inside. Her attention immediately went to Belle whose back was pressed against the closet door. She looked flushed and she had a small smile on her lips.

"Hi..." she greeted breathlessly.

Ruby looked her at suspiciously as she removed her jacket. "Hi…" she responded slowly. She tossed her jacket on the chair. "What's in the closet?"

"My other girlfriend," Belle teased as Ruby flashed her an unamused look. She chuckled and pushed herself away from the doors. She walked over to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around her neck. "How was your day?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Don't change the subject. What's in the closet?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She leaned up to kiss her lips, but Ruby moved her head back. Belle pouted. "Really? You're not going to kiss me until I tell you what's in there?"

"That is correct." She grinned. "What's in the closet?"

"Can't I just have one secret?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. What's in the closet?"

Belle sighed. "My wedding dress."

"Really? Can I see it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"NO!" Belle protested quickly. "It's bad luck."

Ruby pouted this time. "Fine..." She leaned in to kiss her love when her cellphone started to ring. She kissed her quickly as she pulled the phone from her pocket. She rolled her eyes and brought the phone to her ear. "No," she said flatly.

Belle looked confused. "Who is it?"

She placed her hand over the phone. "Emma," she whispered as she moved her hand. "Okay, okay, that's fine. But no to the pole dancers." She placed her hand over her face. "I understand they won't be sitting on anyone's lap, but…" She paused as she saw Belle staring at her, jaw slacked, eyes wide. "Emma, I'm going to have to call you back." She hung up. "Baby…"

"Pole dancers? How are those different from Strippers?"

Ruby shrugged a shoulder. "Apparently, they don't give lap dances." She immediately regretted her response when she watched the unamused expression cross her loves features. She reached out, holding her shoulders. "Baby, I said no. You heard me."

Belle nodded. "I know." She looked into her eyes. "I just don't understand why they insist on not listening to you." She tilted her head. "Snow said if Emma doesn't listen, she's going to ground her."

Ruby chuckled. "I'd like to see that happen." She wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, pulling her close. "I honestly can't wait for this party to be over so I can be one step closer to spending the rest of my life with you."

Belle's features softened. She slipped her arms around Ruby once again, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "Exactly how exhausted are you?" she purred as she leaned in and kissed her neck.

Ruby's eyes closed at the contact. She swallowed hard as Belle's lips gently brushed against her neck. "You know what…" she responded, her tone low. "Suddenly, I'm wide awake..."

She tightened her grip around Belle's waist and lifted her from the floor. Belle let out a small screech mixed with laughter as she was dropped onto the bed. Ruby smiled down at her, brushing her fingertips gently over her love's beautiful face before leaning in and taking her lips with her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby rummaged through her drawer in search of something to wear. Each time she pulled out a different shirt, she would hear a grunt or a whimper coming from across the room. "Babe, you're not helping," she stated as she pulled another shirt from the drawer. She smiled, satisfied with her choice until she heard the sounds escape her fiancé's throat once again. She turned to face her. "Okay, what's the problem with this shirt?"

Belle sat Indian style on their large bed. She shifted slightly, tilting her head to the side. "It's a bit revealing, don't you think?"

Ruby made a face. "Revealing?" She held the shirt out toward her. "It's a button-up."

Belle looked down, tugging at the fabric of the comforter underneath her. "Buttons can be revealing..." she mumbled.

"Now you're just being silly," Ruby stated with a small laugh as she put the shirt on over her white tank. She looked down as she began closing the buttons on the shirt.

Belle rose from the bed and walked to her. She bit her lip shyly as she stopped in front of her and moved Ruby's hands away from the buttons. She continued the task herself, closing each individual one slowly. "You promise you won't drink too much?" she requested, her eyes firmly focused on her action.

Ruby watched her. "I promise," she replied, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from her love's face.

Belle's attention still did not stray. "And you won't be home too late?"

"I promise," Ruby repeated, a small grin developing on her lips.

Belle closed the last button, finally raising her eyes to meet Ruby's. She adjusted her collar. "Have fun tonight." She tightened the grip on her collar and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then slowly closed as she fell deeply into the kiss. She had no idea where this came from. One minute, Belle was pouting and worried. The next she was kissing her hard, pushing her back against the dresser. Her fingers gripped Belle's waist firmly as the librarian's hands slipped around her neck and tangled into her hair. She felt the tug on her hair and found herself trying to bring Belle impossibly closer.

"Woah, woah, am I interrupting something?" inquired a familiar voice, cutting through their moment like a bucket of cold water.

Belle pulled back as Ruby's eyes remained closed, lingering in the moment that passed too quickly. "You don't know how to knock, Leroy?" she inquired as Ruby snapped from her daze and turned her attention to the smaller man.

He raised his hands defensively, revealing the bottle of liquor in his hand. "Hey, I called up the stairs and no one answered."

Belle placed her hands on her hips. "That's normally a sign that people are _busy_…"

"You couldn't have gotten busy earlier?" he joked, grinning. He tapped his watch. We have a party to get to."

Belle gritted her teeth as Ruby cleared her throat. She turned to her friend. "Leroy, can you give us a second?"

"A second? From the looks of things I should give you an hour."

Belle went to respond, but Ruby placed her arm around her waist pulling her close. "Leroy, just ... go downstairs, please?"

He raised his hands again and turned toward the door. "Alright, I'll wait downstairs." He stopped for a moment and pointed at Belle. "You know, it might not be a good idea to rile her up like that and send her out to a party. Just saying…" He huffed a small laugh as he exited the room and went down the stairs.

Belle narrowed her eyes as she turned her attention back to Ruby. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. He's just messing with you. He's probably already drunk." She raised an eyebrow as she pulled Belle closer. But the real question is: what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Belle questioned innocently.

Ruby tilted her head slightly and gave her a knowing look. "Belle…"

She looked down for a moment, feeling the blush rise up her neck and fill her cheeks. She gripped the center of Ruby's shirt. "I just wanted to give you a reason to come home earlier…" she admitted. "Or maybe change your mind and not go at all…"

Ruby smiled as she placed her finger under Belle's chin. She raised her love's attention to her, meeting her eyes with a sincere gaze. "You trust me, right?"

Belle looked stunned by her question, but she knew it was valid. The unnecessary worry she had would cause anyone to ask such a thing. "Of course I do."

"Then don't stress." She leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose. "You have no reason to." She looked into her eyes again. "It's only going to be a few friends having some drinks and talking. That's all." She gently brushed her fingers through her love's hair. "And I'll be home as soon as it's over. Okay?"

Belle nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "Be safe. I love you."

Ruby smiled as she rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "I love you." She leaned back, kissing her softly. "I'll be home soon."

* * *

Ruby looked around the room, her jaw slacking, her eyes wide. There were unfamiliar women everywhere. If she could form a coherent sentence, she probably would have been cursing the entire time. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and shake her. She turned her attention to the person, her eyes narrowing angrily at the sight of Emma grinning back at her.

"Surprise!" Emma shouted, her hands raised.

"Emma, what part of no strippers did you NOT understand?!" she barked as she brought her hand to her face. "Oh my God, Belle is going to kill me…"

Emma blew out a dismissive breath. "She's never going to find out." She took a sip from her beer. "Besides, what kind of pre-wedding bachelor…" She paused in thought. "Bachelorette?" She blew out another breath and waved her hand. "Whatever party doesn't have str – " She held up her finger. "Exotic dancers?"

Ruby clenched her hands in choking motion. "I could kill you right now." she grunted angrily. "This is not what I wanted! I gave you specific instructions on what I wanted tonight to be and you completely disregarded that!"

Emma frowned. "So you really aren't happy about this?"

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Are you drunk or are you being serious right now?!"

Emma thought for a moment, but didn't respond. She took another sip from her drink. She swallowed hard. "Then you are really going to hate the present Leroy got you…"

Ruby looked at her confused. "Present? What the hell are you tal – "

"Ruby Lucas?" a female voice interrupted.

Ruby turned slowly at the sound of her name being called. She felt her breath catch in shock at the sight before her. A beautiful redhead stood before her. She was wearing nothing more than a purple bra and green tight boy shorts with the trace of a darker green thong sticking out from the top. She smirked as she moved closer, tracing her finger down the side of Ruby's face.

"My name is Ariel," she introduced as she slid her hand down Ruby's arm and gripped her hand. "And I have a surprise for you..."

Before Ruby could protest, the woman pulled her forward, walked her across the party, and into a private room. She shut the door quickly, closing out the world around them.


	4. Chapter 4

_"What am I doing? I should just turn around and go back home..." _

Belle stopped for a moment as she stared down the street leading to The Rabbit Hole. She still wasn't completely sure how Emma and Leroy pulled off getting the place for the party, but that really wasn't the curiosity clouding her mind. She had to see this party for herself. She had to know whether or not they had kept their word and respected Ruby's wishes.

It wasn't her fiancé that she didn't trust. It was the team of Emma and Leroy.

She took in a deep breath and started her journey once again. The music grew louder as she approached. The laughter from inside filled the streets. She swallowed back her nerves, pulling the hood from Ruby's grey jacket she borrowed over her head. She tucked her hands into the pockets, bowing her head as she walked up the steps toward the door.

"Sorry," the large man guarding the door said, blocking her path. "Private party tonight."

Belle cleared her throat. "I was invited. I'm just late," she responded, her voice low, doing her best to disguise it.

He crossed his arms against his chest. "Okay…" He raised an eyebrow. "Let's see your invitation."

"I – uh…" Belle stammered. She sighed heavily and removed the hood. She looked up at him sheepishly. "Tiny, it's me."

His eyes widened as he lowered his arms. "Oh, Belle, you definitely shouldn't be here."

She stomped her foot lightly. "Come on."

He shook his head. "No way, Belle."

"Please, Tiny…" she begged, pouting. "I just want to ease my mind." She clasped her hands together. "I'll be in and out."

He stared down at her. His resolve was beginning to soften. "I don't know…"

"Pleaseeeee … they won't even know I was here." She crossed her heart and raised her hand. "I promise."

He sighed, running his hand across his forehead. "Alright..."

She jumped happily as the smile crossed her face. "Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek.

He flashed her a small smile, leaning to the side to open the door. "In and out, Belle," he reminded, motioning his head toward her. "And put the hood back on."

"Oh right." She put the hood over her head. She touched his arm. "Thank you."

He nodded as he opened the door for her and she walked inside.

* * *

Ruby stumbled from being pushed into the private room in the back of the club. When she regained her balance, she slowly turned to face the woman. "Listen, I'm going to be completely honest with you," she began as she turned to face her. She raised her hands. "I don't want whatever is about to happen her – " Her sentence was cut short by a finger being placed over her lips.

"Shh…"Ariel ordered, moving her finger away. She placed her hand on Ruby's chest and pushed her back onto the leather couch. She grinned as she sauntered over to her. "Just relax." She climbed onto Ruby's lap, straddling her. "You're going to enjoy this."

Ruby tensed underneath her. "I seriously doubt it…" she muttered as her hands clenched at her side.

Ariel began to move slowly, grinding on Ruby's lap. She tilted her head to the side, her long red hair flowing over her shoulder like a waterfall. Ruby swallowed hard, her eyes looking at the ceiling in an attempt to avoid any and all eye contact. She felt Ariel's hand slip around the back of her neck, her nails brushing gently against it. She closed her eyes at the contact and a visual of Belle flashed in her mind's eye.

"Okay, okay, please stop," she requested as she placed her hands gently on the woman's shoulders and pushed her back. She looked into her eyes. "Please."

Ariel looked confused as she leaned back. She remained on Ruby's lap, staring at her. Her eyes searched Ruby's for a moment. "You really don't want this?"

Ruby released a small nervous laugh. "I really don't."

"Wow…" Ariel breathed as she moved off of her lap and sat on the couch beside her. "This is actually the first time I've ever been stopped." She turned her head slightly to look at Ruby. "Like, ever."

"No offense to you. You're beautiful and if this was a different point in my life, I'd be all for it, but…" She smiled. "I made a promise."

Ariel smiled back. She looked away for a moment, her eyes focusing on her hands. "Your fiancé is a very lucky woman," she stated, bringing her attention back to Ruby.

Ruby shook her head. "No, I'm the lucky one."

Ariel patted her leg. "And that response just proves she's lucky." She stood up. "I'll go distract Leroy so you can get out of here and get home to her." She started to walk backwards as she pointed at Ruby. "You shouldn't be here. You should be with her."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Ariel."

"Thank me once you sneak out of here." She opened the door as the music filled the empty room. She glanced back at Ruby, giving her a small wink before leaving the room.

* * *

Belle stood in the center of the room. Her blue eyes stared in shock at the scene around her. Half-naked girls dancing on tables while the single men, and some women, of Storybrooke hollered mercilessly at them. Others were walking around the room, carrying shots of alcohol on trays. Some were pouring drinks down people's throats while others cheered them on.

Belle scanned the room looking for Ruby. There was no sign of her. She saw Leroy chatting it up with a beautiful redhead. She saw Emma pushing a blonde away from her several times. She watched for another moment and then she saw her. Ruby looked uncomfortable. She ran her hands through her long dark hair, her eyes searching for something.

She knew that look on her fiancé's face. She had the same expression the time she wanted to leave her grandmother's party early. Ruby was searching for an escape. Belle smiled inwardly. Ruby wanted to go home. She wanted to come home to her.

She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. A mischievous thought entered her mind as she slowly back out of the bar. If Ruby was going to come home early from her party, Belle would make sure to give her something special for doing so.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby sighed in relief as she exited the party unnoticed. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked quickly down the empty street. The party was a nice gesture, and so was the unwanted lap dance, but she just couldn't wait to get home, to lie down in bed with the woman she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Ruby walked into the library and closed the door behind her. As she stepped further inside, she tilted her head at the sound of soft music coming from upstairs. Her eyebrow raised as stepped cautiously toward the stairs. She made her way up the stairs. Her curiosity grew as the music filled the small space.

"Belle…?" Ruby called out, taking the final step. She crossed the hallway and walked into their bedroom. "Baby, I'm home…"

Her jaw dropped in awe at the sight around her. The room was dark, but there was a glow coming from the overabundance of candles surrounding the window sill and dresser. She heard the bathroom door open and slowly turned. She wasn't sure if her jaw could drop any lower, but the sight of Belle in a short black negligee certainly made it happen.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Belle greeted, her voice low and seductive. She pointed toward the bed. "Sit..."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She simply nodded and walked over toward the bed. She sat down, running her hand through her hair. Her eyes remained on Belle as she pushed herself away from the door and started to make her way toward Ruby. She stumbled briefly and Ruby sat up slightly, reaching out to her.

Belle held her hand up. "It's okay," she assured her, steadying herself. She pointed down at her feet. "New heels." She smiled shyly. "I'm not used to the height."

"You look sexy though…" Ruby said, watching her as she came closer. Belle wobbled again, causing her to reach out once more. She released a small laugh. "Are you sure you can handle those things?"

"Shhh ... don't ruin this."

Ruby pressed her lips together, raising her hands. "Sorry."

Belle moved slowly as she came closer. She picked up a tiny remote from the bed and raised the volume on the music. She flashed Ruby a sly grin as she began to move slowly in front her. She took pleasure in watching Ruby's beautiful hazel eyes follow her every movement. She danced slowly, her hands moving against her body to the slow beat of the music.

After a few moments, she decided it was time to be closer to the woman she loved. She took a step forward, and before she could stop it, she lost her balance. She screeched as she stumbled forward. The sound of a loud smack filled the room as her head connected with Ruby's face. She fell back onto the floor at the impact and Ruby fell back against the mattress.

"Shit!" Ruby shouted, covering her face with her hand.

Belle held her head as she scrambled to her feet. "Oh my God!" She kicked off her heels and rushed to the bed. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I think you broke my face…" Ruby muttered from underneath her hand.

Belle reached out, moving her hand away from her face. A horrified expression overtook her face. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She moved from the bed quickly. "I'll get you some ice." She rushed out of the room and down the hall.

Ruby sat up with a groan. She touched under her eye, feeling it already starting to swell. "Well, this is going to be fun to explain."

Belle came back into the room with a towel filled with ice. She hurried over to her. "I'm so so sorry." She attempted to straddle her lap to be closer to her, but Ruby flinched. She sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes. "I took them off. ... Calm down."

Ruby's eye had already started to shut from the swelling. She tried to focus on Belle as her fiancé settled onto her lap. "I'm just being cautious. I'd like to be able to see tomorrow."

Belle gave her a flat stare before putting the ice on her eye. Ruby took in a sharp breath at the contact causing Belle to frown. "This is what I get for trying to be sexy."

Ruby smiled through her pain. "You don't have to try. You are sexy."

She huffed a small laugh. "I hit you harder than I thought."

Ruby placed her hand on Belle's wrist, lowering it away from her face. "Baby, I have to tell you something."

Concern crossed her features as she rested her forearm on Ruby's shoulder. "Okay…"

She took in a deep breath then slowly released it. "There were dancers at the party tonight," she confessed, never breaking what little eye contact she could manage. "I swear I didn't know until I got there. Leroy and Emma – "

"It's okay," Belle interrupted, smiling at her. "I already knew."

Ruby looked confused. "H – how?"

Belle bit her lip, looking down momentarily. "I kind of ... spied on the party." She raised her attention to Ruby again, her eyes widened a bit. "Not because I didn't trust you. ... I just wanted to see things for myself..." She brought the towel filled with ice back to Ruby's face. "I saw you trying to find a way out so I decided to rush home and do something special for you."

Ruby smirked. "Giving me a black eye is your idea of something special?"

"I didn't intend on giving you a black eye..." Belle pouted as she moved the towel from her face. She clenched her teeth at the sight of the swelling and the darkening already occurring around it. "I was just trying to ... you know…" She shrugged lightly. "Turn you on…"

"Baby…" Ruby cooed, reaching out to tuck her loves hair behind her ear. "You don't have to do anything extra for that to happen. Everything about you does that to me." She smiled softly. "I love you. I'm spending the rest of my life with you. That's all the turn-on I need."

Belle felt the tear roll down her cheek. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her fiancé's blackened eye. She felt Ruby's body tense for a second then relax. She moved back and looked at her. "I love you." She brushed her finger against her cheek. "I guess everything else I had planned tonight is out of the question since you're injured."

Ruby drew her brow together, feeling a sharp pain over her eye at the movement. She ignored it and stared wantingly at her love. "I'm sure I can still function with one eye."

Belle's smile spread across her lips. "I was hoping you would say that," she purred as she pressed her hands into Ruby's shoulders pushing her back down onto the mattress. She hovered over her momentarily before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Ruby's eye was dark purple with a tint of yellow by morning. The white of her eye was speckled with red. She stared at herself in the mirror. "What am I supposed to say if anyone asks?" she inquired as Belle walked out of the bathroom.

"Tell them the truth," she responded as she tied the burgundy string around her blue dress.

Ruby turned to face her. "Okay, I'll tell them that you attempted to give me a lap dance, stumbled in pair of heels that you probably shouldn't have been wearing, and busted your head against my eye..." She grinned. "Does that sound about right?"

Belle stared at her blankly for a moment. She opened her mouth several times before the words finally escaped her lips. "I'm sure you'll figure out something to tell them," she said quickly as she walked over to the mirror and checked her own appearance.

Ruby chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Belle's waist. "You know…" She rested her chin on Belle's shoulder. "In a few days, we're going to be married."

Belle smiled as she placed her hand over her love's. "I know..." She reached up with her free hand and touched Ruby's cheek. "Still want to marry me even though I almost knocked you unconscious?"

"More than anything." Ruby smiled widely as Belle turned in her arms. She kissed her lovingly. She pulled back and grinned. "But you seriously need to return those heels to wherever you bought them."

Belle laughed as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Consider it done," she promised as she leaned in and kissed Ruby once again.

THE END


	6. Epilogue

Emma peeked her head inside the library cautiously. Belle was standing by the checkout desk, flipping through the pages of a book. She turned her head at the sound of the door creak and smiled. "Come in, Emma," she greeted, motioning her hand for her to enter.

Emma slowly walked inside. She placed her hands in the front of her jeans. "Hey, Belle," she replied, sheepishly. She pressed her lips together and looked down at the floor. "Listen, Belle, about the party." She looked up, her facial expression apologetic. "Ruby didn't know what we had planned and – "

Belle waved her hand, cutting her off. "It's alright. We already talked about it. It's fine."

She drew her brow together. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be mad at her for something we did."

Belle chuckled. "I'm not mad at her. I promise."

A few moments later, Ruby came walking down the stairs. Her attention focused on her steps. "Hey, babe, you should really come by for lunch…" Her voice trailed into silence as she raised her head and caught eyes with Emma. She could see the immediate horror register on her friends face. "It's not as bad as it looks."

She looked from Ruby to Belle. "I thought you weren't mad at her?" she joked, a small grin on her lips.

Belle narrowed her eyes. "Very funny..." she responded, placing the book down for a moment. "I didn't hit her…" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, not the way you're accusing me of doing it."

Emma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Then how did you do it?"

The couple exchanged looks before Ruby decided to speak. "It was an accident," she responded, turning to her attention to Emma. "Let's just leave it at that."

Emma crossed her arms against her chest. "What kind of accident?"

Ruby sighed. "Emma, just let it go." She leaned in, giving Belle a small kiss. "I love you. I'll see you for lunch?"

Belle smiled. "Of course." She reached up, gently touching her face. "Promise me you'll put ice on it periodically?"

Ruby nodded. "I promise." She kissed her softly one more time before walking toward the door. She reached out and grabbed Emma's arm. "You're coming with me."

"Why can't I just stay and talk to Belle for a bit?" Emma inquired, stumbling from the force of Ruby's tug.

"Because I'm not going to let you interrogate her all morning." She opened the door and pulled Emma outside with her.

* * *

"Did she punch you?"

"No, Emma..."

"Are you sure?"

Ruby made a face. "I think I'd know whether or not my fiancé punched me." She placed a plate full of eggs and bacon down in front of Emma and turned to pour her juice.

"Not necessarily," Emma stated as she picked up a piece of bacon. She pointed at Ruby with it. "You know, one time, Regina was having a bad dream and she punched me." She took a bite and pointed at her chin. "Right in the jaw."

Ruby placed the glass down in front of her. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Really." She took a sip from her drink and swallowed. "Hurt like a bitch."

Ruby laughed lightly. "Well, that's not what happened." She looked down the row at the other guests. "It was an accident. That's all." She nodded as a man raised his hand requesting her attention. She glanced at Emma. "Be right back."

Emma followed her every movement. She watched as Ruby talked to the man, raising her hand to her eye. She laughed, waving him off, telling him the bruise was nothing. She could see that Ruby would get a little edgy whenever she was asked about her eye. Her hand would go to the back of her neck, her laugh would have a nervous tone about it. She would do her best to divert her good eye from looking into the eyes of others.

Emma grinned to herself. She loved her super power.

Ruby returned to her, sighing heavily as she tossed her towel over her shoulder. "I have a feeling this eye is going to be the talk of the tow – "

"It was a sex accident, wasn't it?" Emma interrupted, grinning at the shocked look on Ruby's face. She banged on the table triumphantly. "I'm right! Belle busted your eye during some type of foreplay, didn't she?!"

Ruby leaned in toward her. "Shut up, Emma…" she ordered in a harsh whisper. "Fine. You figured it out. I would like it if the entire diner didn't know, please?"

Emma raised her hands defensively. "Okay, okay..." She shook her head. "First, there was that time I saw all those bite and claw marks on Belle, now this." She leaned in, clasping her hands together. "What kind of freaky stuff are you two into?"

Ruby shot her a dirty look before sighing. She ran her hand through her hair. "She was trying to give me a lap dance..." she explained as the grin on Emma's face spread. "She had on these heels she had never worn before, and will _never_ wear again, and she stumbled..." She felt a small laugh escape her lips at the memory. "Her head hit my eye and now I get to sport this all day."

Emma pressed her teeth into her lip to stifle the heavy amount of laughter that wanted to escape her throat. "Well, I hope the apology sex was amazing."

Ruby smirked as she took Emma's glass to refill it. "More juice?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Oh, come on! I figured out the beginning and you can't tell me about the end!" Emma whined.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope," she responded as she turned and poured Emma another glass of juice.


End file.
